Inez and Vinoodh
Inez van Lamsweerde (born 25 September 1963, Amsterdam, Netherlands) & Vinoodh Matadin (born 29 September 1961, Amsterdam, Netherlands) are a Dutch fashion photographer duo well known for their work for fashion magazines, advertising campaigns, and for their independent art work. March 25, 2011 July 21, 2011 This particular photoshoot is instead a series of photoshoots that happened after each scene of the music video for "Yoü and I" was shot in a studio built inside of a pig sty. On October 17, 2012, Inez revealed that they agreed with Gaga that the published photographs would be only in "gorgeous black and white". The only exception to their artistic vision was two photographs used on the cover of "Visionaire" in 2011. July 22, 2011 August 18, 2011 July 1, 2013 July 2, 2013 July 17, 2013 :Main article: music video for "Applause" February 20, 2014 April 4, 2014 4-4-14 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg May 13, 2014 5-13-14 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 5-13-14 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg December 18, 2014 *Private Holiday Party at I&V's Home in NYC. 12-18-14 Inez and Vinoodh Holiday Party in NYC 001.jpg 12-18-14 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg February 22, 2015 2-22-15 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 2-22-15 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg September 13, 2015 9-13-15 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 9-13-15 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 9-13-15 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg November 21, 2015 The photographs were taken on November 21, 2015 at Pier 59 Studios in New York City. The photoshoot is #4 on Billboard's Best Original Photography for 2015. 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg|1 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg|2 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg|3 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 004,2.jpg|''Untagged'' 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 11-21-15_Inez_and_Vinoodh_Full_009.jpg 11-21-15_Inez_and_Vinoodh_009.jpg|Cropped 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 010.jpg # Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Ronald van der Kemp and eye lids by Face Lace. # Lady Gaga wears pants by Hedi Slimane for Dior and a jacket by Ronald van der Kemp. # Lady Gaga wears pants and a jacket by Ronald van der Kemp. Media use Billboard magazine - US (Dec 12, 2015).jpg|'Billboard' (Dec 12, 2015) 2015 B-WIM Performance.jpg|B-WIM Performance on LifeTime 2015 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 015.jpg TRU1712684.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|1 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg|2 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|3 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 017.jpg|4 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 018.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 009.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 010.jpg TRU1712687.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 011.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 012.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 013.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 014.jpg|5 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 016.jpg|6 #''Lady Gaga and Inez wears a corset by Rosamosario.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a bustier by Alexander Wang and boots by Moda In Pelle.'' #''Lady Gaga wears lingerie by Rosamosario, a jacket by Hedi Slimane for Saint Laurent Paris, a belt by Zana Bayne, a choker by Wendy Nichol and "Troubida" Christian Louboutin heels.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and earrings by Inez & Vinoodh.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Balenciaga, earrings by Irene Neuwirth, "Sodalite" choker by Robert Lee Morris, a blue hat by Anya Caliendo and a white hat by Philip Treacy.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a hi-waisted and a bra by Naja and an outfit by Gareth Pugh.'' Media use V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 009.jpg|V Magazine: 2016 Spring Review V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 010.jpg|'V' (Spring 2016) V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 012.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 011.jpg January 10, 2016 1-10-16 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 1-10-16 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 1-10-16 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg February 16, 2016 2-16-16 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg February 17, 2016 2-17-16 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg September, 2016 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 001 - Uncropped.jpg|1 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Closeup 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg|2 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 013.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|3 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 011.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 012.jpg|4 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh Cover Outtake.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh Cover_Untagged.jpg|Tagged 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg|5 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 010.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg|6 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 009.jpg 0-0-16 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg|7 #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Carolina Herrera and a hat by Gladys Tamez.'' #''Lady Gaga wears shorts by Alexander Wang, a bra by La Perla, a filigree shoulder cape by Valentino, earrings by Gucci, rings by Inez and Vinoodh, bracelets by Persole and a hat by Preston & Olivia.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by AG Jeans, a skirt by Chanel and a necklace by Stephen Russell, a hat by Gladys Tamez and earrings by Inez and Vinoodh.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a hat by Gladys Tamez.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Erdem, earrings by Chopard, a ring by Fred Leighton and a hat by Lack Of Color.'' #''Lady Gaga wears tights by Nicolas Messina, shorts by J Brand, platforms by Marc Jacobs, earrings by Chopard, a ring by Cartier, a brooch by Harry Winston, a hat by Preston & Olivia.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Giambattista Valli, platforms by Marc Jacobs and a hat by Preston & Olivia.'' Media use Harper's Bazaar magazine - US (December 2016).jpg|'Harper's Bazaar' (Dec, 2016) Harper's Bazaar Magazine - US (December 2016) Cover 02.jpg Exhibitions Pretty Much Everything "Pretty Much Everything" opened at FOAM, Amsterdam in 2010, traveled to Sao Paulo in 2011, and concluded at the Dallas Contemporary, Texas from September 22 to December 23 of 2012. For the Dallas Contemporary showing, new photographs from their shoot with Lady Gaga were included. 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003-final.jpg|1 #From the Yoü and I shoot, this portrait of Yüyi is Inez's favorite. Inez & Vinoodh Hosted at Gagosian Gallery in Paris, France from January 24 to March, 2013 and in Beverly Hills, Ca from July 12 to August 23, 2013. 7-21-11_Inez_and_Vinoodh_Yoü_and_I_040-final.jpg 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003-final.jpg 7-21-11_Inez_and_Vinoodh_Yoü_and_I_020-final.jpg 7-22-11_Inez_and_Vinoodh_Yoü_and_I_019-final.jpg Other 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 008.jpg|(Jul 11, 2013) 9-6-13 Leaving FMA 001.jpg|(Sep 6, 2013) 9-6-13 Leaving FMA 002.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine Private Party 005.jpg|(Sep 7, 2013) 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 014.jpg 9-7-13 At V Magazine party 017.jpg 2-20-14 Out in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 20, 2014) 9-12-15 At Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) Inez and Vinoodh - Oxidized silver pearl necklace.jpg|1 7-27-13 Inez & Vinoodh necklace 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2013) 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 014.jpg|(Feb 20, 2014) 5-29-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(May 29, 2014) 6-5-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) 9-12-15 At Alexander Wang NYFW 003.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) 9-13-15 Leaving Nicola Formichetti NYFW 003.jpg|(Sep 13, 2015) Inez and Vinoodh - Oxidized silver w 18-Karat gold and diamond interlinked ring.jpg|Ring Inez and Vinoodh - Oxidized silver pearl earrings.jpg|Earrings 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 011.jpg|(Feb 20, 2014) V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 010.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) Inez and Vinoodh - 18k Rose gold bracelet w black Tahitian Pearl Charm.jpg|Bracelet 6-18-15 Returning to her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 18, 2015) 2-16-16 Brandon Maxwell Fashion Show in NYC 002.jpg|Brandon Maxwell (Feb 16, 2016) 2-16-16 Brandon Maxwell Fashion Show in NYC 003.jpg 9-13-16 Backstage at Brandon Maxwell NYFW at The Russian Tea Room in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 13, 2016) # Lady Gaga wears a black oxidized silver and diamond pave necklace by Inez and Vinoodh in collaboration with New York Jewelry x TenThousandThings (2013 Collection). Links *Official Website *Tumblr *Twitter *Instagram Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Artpop (Photoshoots) Category:Short films Category:Exhibits